herofandomcom-20200223-history
Craig Robinson (This Is The End)
Note: This article is ONLY for Craig Robinson's fictional portrayal in 2013 film This is The End, NOT about his real-life self. Craig Robinson (played by himself) is the tritagonist in comedy-horror film This is The End. ''He rides out the apocalypse in James Franco's Hollywood mansion along with several other actors. Craig also held the pivotal role in his friends' salvation as his heroic sacrifice revealed the key of rapture for heaven. Biography First Night of Apocalypse Craig was among those whom invited by James Franco to his new home, where he was first seen alongside Emma Watson where he ridiculed Jay for disliking many things. Neither he nor anyone else aware with earthquake and rapture that erupts in Los Angeles. When Jay and Seth warned everyone about the apocalypse, neither he nor the others in the house believe them until second earthquake occured and they exit the house to see great fire that consume entire city. During that point, Michael Cera demanded everyone to return his cellphone before suddenly impaled by a collapsing lamp post and sucked into a sinkhole that suddenly appeared. More sinkholes opened up near the first one and became the colossal one, consumes everyone that not able to avoid it. During the chaos, Craig refused to help Aziz just because he hanged for his dear life at the mouth of the sinkhole and evacuate back into Franco's house, where he hypocritically crying for not saving Aziz. Franco on the other hand, was stressed that everyone except himself, Jay, Craig, Jonah, and Danny ended up scattered on the outside where Jonah pretend to comfort the horrified Jay. They later watch the news where the disaster occurred in every single continents on Earth that also caused Internet permanently shut down and nullify phone signals that renders cellphones or other kind of the telephones useless. Internet and loss of signal was the beginning, as riots erupts in all civilization that caused it collapsed, right before the TV airings lost for good. Everyone become panic until they hear a chopper seemingly approach the house. Their joy was cut short as it’s turned out that the chopper was crashed on Franco’s lawn and one of the chunk of it’s propeller vane bursts into Franco’s mansion, much to Craig’s horror and and frustration as the said chunk was caused a small cut on his finger. Survival Plan After gathering the remaining supplies, everyone then sleep for another day. The next day, Danny, whom turned out survived the disaster wasted some of their supplies, inciting argument where a survivor’s head popped out and begged for help. Another argument ensues where Franco and his friends debated whether they should led the man in until the man himself suddenly decapitated by mysterious presence on the outside. The survivor's severed head folled onto Danny's feet, horrified him so much that he kicked it in disgust, hilariously caused the others to kicked it like soccer ball until Jonah stops them. The boys then goes to peek to the outside, only to find that the presence that decapitated the man no longer on sight, and so does the man's body. Jay then deduced that Judgement day is happening since the city set ablaze and as this happens, God instigated rapture by causing holy beam taking good-hearted people to heaven all over the planet as Satan and the demons would be released on Earth. Jonah and the others don't believe Jay's suspicion about what has happened, but nevertheless used Franco's house as mansion as reasons why they yet to be raptured was due to their past wrongdoings. Disastrous Misunderstanding After spent some time by consuming drugs that they had and make some con-movies, the boys relaxed until Emma showed up. Emma still oblivious with what happened as she thought that they dealing with zombie apocalypse (presumably because she encountered a group of cannibals on her way to Franco's house), and James had her stay on a room. An argument ensues between the boys because they didn't want Emma felt discomfort with her being the only girl in the shelter. Unfortunately, the argument ended up became tense and during that time, the boys mentioned about rape out loud where Emma, whom turned out heard the argument all the time but oblivious with it's full context, became angrier than ever. She forced the boys to give her all beverages and escaped, much to everyone's dismay. Water Supply Crisis and Living Misfortune of the Group The disastrous misunderstanding led to them forced to choose who would go to the basement through the house's lawn by choosing burnt matches among the intact ones. Craig was chosen to the outside and given lifeline. Little that he knew that his friends screwed up by forgot to held the rope until Craig arrived near the basement's door. Realizing their mistake, the boys warned Craig that they didn't held the rope just as Craig spotted the mysterious presence that decapitated the survivor long before, causing him to flee back into the house. But the mysterious presence pulled the rope that Craig tied with and attempted to pulled him back. Jonah didn't help much of the situation as when he tossed the knife, he unexpectedly impaled Jay's tight before the knife immediately removed and used to cut Craig's lifeline. The exasperated Franco then yelled out loud that the water supply was right below them all along, giving the idea to made a hole to enter through instead. Though there's an argument between Franco, Danny, and Seth, the digging was succeed when Jay aid Seth once Danny sulks and left Seth for worked himself. The success was cut-short as when they ensued the water consumption policy to survive the now hostile environment, Danny screwed up by wasting every single drop of water and even sprayed them during the heat of the argument, forced the boys to kick Danny out. In retaliation, Danny, whom given a gun by Franco, shoot them all only to revealed that the gun was given empty bullets. Unsatisfied, Danny decided to revealed his true opinion about his friends and stated that Jay actually arrived in LA earlier, but choose not to stay in Seth's house due to their strained relationships. After kicked Danny out, Jonah was fed with Jay's self-righteous and Danny's belief that Jay was ''delusional with what's going on. Jay was also upset that he punch Jonah and leaves. Before sleeping, the still upset Jonah prays for God to kill Jay. Instead of fulfilled his wishes as Jay's negative opinion about Jonah was true all along, God let Jonah to be raped by an Incubus as retribution of his wrong doings. None of the rest of the celebrities aware with what's going on. Bull Demon Chase Another vote with burned matches for hunting supplies in the neighboring house began in the next morning where Craig and Seth had the burned matches. Seth argued that he don't wanted to go, so he forced Jay to replace him, in which Jay begrudgingly accepts. Craig states that he would accompany him due to him stronger than Jay. As they search for the supply, fog has descent to the whole area where the darkness covered the planet, with only the very small portion of sunlight that shines on earth before the whole universe reduced into nothingness. Jay expresses his pity as they passes through what was used to be the kids' playground. They later found a nearby dilapidated house and salvages foods that left behind. Here, Jay suggested Craig that both of them would made the house their new shelter and not to returned for Franco's. Craig disagreed with this, as he feels that it is not the right thing to do. Suddenly, a bull-like demon bursts into the abandoned house before roars on them. Because it lost Craig, the demon chase Jay instead, and found him desperately trying to open the window to escape. It then charges on Jay in an attempt to mauled him, only for Craig suddenly jumped for Jay to save him. Their momentum caused both of them crashed to the outside with the demon lost them. Just as they returned to Franco's house, they found Seth and Franco already in trouble with Jonah being possessed, so they immediately tied him on the bedpost in one of the rooms. Realization on Apocalypse The boys now realized that Apocalypse indeed happened, which means God do exist and responsible for everything that happened. Craig stated that God never make any mistakes and they actually have reasons why God yet to rapture them. Craig pointed out this by stating he was once gouged a man's eyeballs out during the barfight in his youth, and Franco also stated that he was once had a sex with Lindsay Lohan whom mistaking him as Jake Gyllenhaal. Craig sums up that they are here due to having bad deeds that prevent them from being raptured. Just then, the power finally out for good, with Jay break the fourth wall by stating the soundtrack sounds as if they all going to be insane, Craig feels pity on Jonah during their situation now with Jay stated that he knew what to do. Category:Male Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Parody/Homage Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Strategists Category:Saved Soul Category:Chaotic Good